2012
by Grenouille.DeLarge
Summary: ONESHOT babies. Imagínate quedarte solo en el fin del mundo...FrUK.


_Hey, hace mucho que no escribía. Este fic es de una de mis parejas favoritas de Hetalia y de hecho es mi primer fic de Hetalia, pero bueno les cuento, anoche soñé que era Iggy y que era el fin del mundo (Ahh esas enchiladas) y bueno no les diré lo demás porque arruinaría la historia. Espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece ni nada relacionado a el (_Aunque sería lo más awesome_) es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

><p>Los claros se atenuaban, dejando una tonalidad fría en el ambiente. Estaba por anochecer, sentía la necesidad de estar con alguien cuando ocurriese pero todos se habían ido. Creía ser el único país que se quedaba. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes de jade, no quería morir, no quería morir solo…<p>

Caminó por Rusia, Holanda, España, Alemania, todos los países europeos incluso África, Asia y América. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos estaría al lado del "hermanito" que alguna vez tuvo, que llegó a querer demasiado e incluso en esos momentos le seguía queriendo; pero no, no estaba el tampoco ¿y cómo iba a estarlo si fue el primero en proponer salir de ahí cuanto antes? Había iniciado la construcción de una especie de crucero espacial, la verdad no sabía, nunca prestó atención el inglés cuando propuso esa idea tan "estúpida". Aún así no desistió de la búsqueda de alguien, fue a la casa de Canadá pero tampoco el estaba, empezaba a desesperarse. Fue a la casa de los países latinoamericanos, incluso a casa de Argentina, a pesar del rencor guardado por todos esos años luego de la guerra de las Malvinas. Volvió a casa del estadounidense una vez más, hacia la NASA a ver si no había rastro de alguien, pero sólo encontró la plataforma donde estaba el proyecto del entusiasta come-hamburguesas. Crucero estúpido.

-Creo que el estúpido fui yo al no irme con ellos- murmuró hacia sí mismo. Se rio de sí mismo un instante, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus tersas mejillas, con sus mangas las secó.- Bueno, estaré solo hasta el final…

Caminó hacia su casa rendido para observarlo todo desde su jardín, con una buena taza de té en la mano. Antes pasó a comprar su té favorito en una tienda, estaba desierta pero aún así dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador y se fue con la compra en los brazos. En el camino luchaba por reprimir los sollozos que tanto quería soltar, todos esos años desperdiciados pasaban por su mente, pudo haber sido una mejor persona, pudo haberse llevado mejor con los americanos, pudo haber no sido tan cínico, egoísta y orgulloso, pudo haber sido el mejor país, el mejor amigo del mundo. Pero solo "pudo", más nunca sería realidad. Mientras ponía agua en la tetera, una lágrima más se escapó cayendo directo en ella. Esa lágrima amargaría el té, no por el sabor si no por el dolor comprimido en ella, todo ese sufrimiento reconcentrado en una minúscula lágrima. Rio entre dientes lastimosamente. Se sentó en el comedor a leer el periódico mientras esperaba que el agua estuviera lista para disfrutar su última taza. En el periódico solo salían noticias sobre el crucero espacial de Estados Unidos, los países que habían confirmado irse con él en un viaje eterno por el espacio. El crucero era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todos los países pero solo dos no habían aceptado ir. Se sorprendió al leer lo último, iba a leer los nombres pero en eso sonó la tetera.

-¿Qué más da?- dijo seguido de un suspiro.

Fue a la cocina a terminar de preparar el té. Había preparado demás por si se retrasaba un poco el proceso y le daba tiempo de tomarse otra taza. Llevó la tetera y dos tazas en una bandeja hacia el jardín. Dos tazas... verlas le daba nostalgia, pero ya nada le importaba, ni su nostalgia ni su dolor, solo quería pasar a gusto los últimos minutos que le quedaban.

En el jardín estaban unas sillas de metal y una mesa, para esos días en los que le gustaba sentarse en su jardín inglés a esperar por el sol. Asentó la bandeja y fue por un antiguo fonógrafo que tenía en el sótano. Lo dejó en la mesa también, ahora iría por sus discos de vinilo, esos discos que tanto adoraba, sin ellos probablemente Inglaterra no habría tenido tal reconocimiento. Sacó su disco favorito para colocarlo en el fonógrafo, giró de la palanca varias veces hasta que empezó a reproducirse una melancólica melodía.

-_Because the world is round, it turns me on…-_ cantó con un nudo en la garganta. Dio un sorbo a ese té celestial que tanta calma le proporcionaba. –_Ahhh love is old, love is new, love is all, love is you…_

Cantó amargamente, en su mente aparecieron imágenes de las personas que tanto amaba. Sus "hermanitos" y Francia principalmente. ¿Francia? ¿Porqué él? Se suponía que era su enemigo, o al menos eso parecía, pero en el fondo igual lo quería mucho, ese pervertido al que nunca pudo expresarle lo que en realidad sentía… en fin, debería de estar con Alfie y Mattie en esos momentos, abrazándolos, brindándoles ese calor protector con el que los creció cuando eran pequeñas naciones. Les envidió por unos momentos, pero duró poco porque escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Al parecer alguien todavía seguía aquí y de seguro se sentía igual de solitario que el. Caminó hacia la puerta ilusionado, tratando de mostrar su mejor cara. Abrió y ahí estaba, el bastardo del vino, el rubio de ojos azules. Se sorprendió bastante, no esperaba que el siguiera ahí, pero entonces recordó el periódico.

-T-tu…- dijo algo nervioso y abrumado- ¿Tú fuiste el otro país que no aceptó irse en el crucero?

Estaba jadeando, al parecer también había ido hacia los demás lugares a ver si quedaba alguien en el mundo a parte de el.

-Te estuve buscando- dijo una vez que se había recuperado- Vine aquí hace unas horas, pero no estabas así que te busqué por todo el mundo...

-¿Porqué no desapareces simplemente?- musitó irritado el inglés, aunque no quería decirlo simplemente esas palabras se posaron en sus pálidos labios.

El francés se percató de sus ojos, estaban hinchados, como si hubiera llorado mucho. Sonrió con calidez, algo raro en el. Posó su mano sobre los rubios cabellos de Arthur, revolviéndolos con ternura.

-No quiero morir solo…

Se dirigieron hacia el jardín donde el fonógrafo seguía funcionando, se escuchaba una melodía tranquilizadora. Le sirvió té con las mejillas sonrojadas, no se imaginaba estar con él, pero de verdad que le agradaba la idea de estar así. Se sentaron juntos, muy cerca el uno del otro. El inglés murmuraba la canción, _"here comes the sun King, everybody's laughing, everybody's happy…" _estaba bastante alejada de la realidad el significado de esas líricas, pero le hacía feliz de alguna manera. Se detuvo un instante, se dio cuenta de que tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas, no pudo más, sollozó cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Lo peor es que estaba llorando frente a él. Sintió que le abrazaban. Alzó la mirada, Francis se había arrodillado en el suelo para quedar a la altura de él y abrazarlo. Un alivio le recorrió el cuerpo entero, pero no pudo evitar seguir llorando. Abrazó al francés.

-Tengo miedo…- murmuró entre su llanto espeso- No quiero morir…

-Yo tampoco, mon amour…pero si he de morir, lo haré feliz…porque estás conmigo.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Podía ser serio? Si, si podía, también podía sentir y podía llorar. Arthur sintió esas cálidas lágrimas sobre su hombro, se aferró más a él. Ese último abrazo, ese último adiós; Al parecer el también sentía lo mismo, ya todo iba por acabar así que no le importó carecer de valor, simplemente habló con el corazón a punto de estallar.

-Estuviste conmigo al principio del mundo, de la existencia…-comenzó.

-Y lo estaré hasta el final…-terminó esa frase mientras le depositaba un beso en los labios, uno dulce y sincero, nada de rodeos ni de juegos. El inglés le correspondió, no se apartó como lo hubiera hecho en otra época a pesar de que siempre había querido aquello. Pasó sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos que desprendían una fragancia embriagante. Se separaron un instante y se sonrieron mutuamente. El francés se sentó jalando el brazo de Arthur para que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Se acurrucó en su pecho, miró su reloj, en solo 30 segundos todo estaría por acabar. Tomó su mano y cerraron los ojos.

Susurraron un "Te amo" en sus respectivos idiomas…

El último rayo del día fue más potente de lo habitual, una luz de muchos colores hizo acto de presencia, una luz tan pacífica. Y Pensar que les traería destrucción y muerte, no podían negar que era muy bella…

* * *

><p><em>Si, eso es lo que soñé solo que más bizarro, ahh, en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto las canciones que salen son "Because" y "Sun King" de The Beatles, la mejor banda de todos los tiempos y por su puesto, ES INGLESA ;D<em>


End file.
